The present invention relates to a headrest for a conveyance, especially for a road vehicle, adapted to accommodate one or more containers for beverages.
Long distance driving during the summer season, or in hot climates during most of the year, poses the urgent problem of liquid intake to prevent dehydration, a problem particularly acute with small children. As satisfaction of these needs cannot be made conditional on the availability of roadside facilities such as restaurants, snack-bars, kiosks and the like, the conventional solution is the taking along, in the car, in assorted bottles, cans, canteens, etc., of drinks, to be imbibed with, or more often without benefit of, glasses, cups, drinking straws, etc., a procedure to the messiness of which every experienced driver can attest.